


Потанцуй со мной, Хемингуэй

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ernest is hot here, Idiots in Love, Lucien has a girlfriend, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Люсьен вырос и давным-давно забыл об Эрнесте. Или?..





	Потанцуй со мной, Хемингуэй

Люсьен не помнил, что именно затянуло его в клуб.

Очередная девчонка в короткой юбке, берущая член в рот быстрее, чем успеваешь закрыть входную дверь? Густо накрашенный мальчишка, сжимающий своими бёдрами бока до синяков и оставивший на подбородке след хреново оттирающейся голубой помады? С кем он там встречался последним… черт знает. Память отформатировалась подобно флэшке, память была пуста, и все находящееся вне клуба было второстепенно, мелочно перед желанием напиться, которое билось вторым пульсом не в венах, но костях, самом естестве Бладмарча.

Он правда не знал, как пришел сюда. Не помнил подобно вышедшему из двадцатилетней комы парню, которого целуют в губы, притягивают к себе за плечи, а он и не отстраняется — может, так надо? Может, вот она — его любовь на всю жизнь?..

Люсьен фыркал, девчонка же — всё-таки девчонка — подмигивала ему накрашенными глазками, юркая на танцпол, виляя бёдрами. Те были обтянуты вызывающими чулками, и белье вот-вот покажется из-под короткой юбки… но Бладмарчу было на удивление плевать. Он просто пришел сюда, в царство неона и душного запаха пота, после дневных дел в городе; просто заказал виски со льдом, отпивая уверенно, умело, следя за творящейся камасутрой на танцполе.

Ему на удивление насрать на ту девушку, что смела перед друзьями зваться «его». Наплевать, что она явно ходила по другим херам, пила в три горла и из-за её касаний от его шеи теперь тошно воняло какими-то дешевыми духами.

Он думал, что стоило бы разорвать их отношения. Перестать звать девчонку с тупым взглядом и пухлыми губами «котиком» и «милой», скрывая факт забывания имени; перестать втрахивать её лицом в подушку, не смотря на задницу, не смотря на плечи — глядя только лишь на кудри.

Тёмные. Тяжелые. Красивые.

Люсьен делал глоток заказанного виски, следя за тем, как люди пропитывались музыкой едва ли не сильнее, чем палёным алкоголем; как кожа прислонялась к коже, ткань — к ткани. Странно было думать о том, что когда-то — всего лет семь назад — Люсьену Бладмарчу хотелось быть среди них. Танцевать, чувствовать себя свободным от правил и обязательств, быть накуренным до состояния торчка… и просто не думать. Ни о чем.

Люсьен хмыкал в стакан. Отпивал еще, жестом прося бармена повторить.

В этом городе Бладмарч оставил многое, помимо здоровой печени и ожиданий отца. Возможно, слишком многое; не то чтобы он скучал за пизданутыми соседями, лицемерными друзьями или блядями, которыми переулки полнились, как сардины в банке…

Но он скучал по мальчишке, которому только и смог, что написать сообщение эти ебанные десять лет тому назад. Два предложения, четыре слова и пустота, нахлынувшая после:

«Я уезжаю. Мы расстаемся»

И вот он здесь. Вновь в клубе с дурным названием «Time Out», где провел немалую часть своих молодых лет; вновь в месте, где время замедлялось или ускорялось — в зависимости от количества промилле в твоей крови, широты зрачков, уровня самовнушения и количества денег. Хуевое место, если честно. Но памятное, и сейчас он пил алкоголь в странном, полу-ностальгическом состоянии, поглядывая на отдел клуба с диванчиками, где отдыхали те, кто не хотел — или уже не был способен — танцевать… и вовсе не выискивал «милую», что сейчас явно ублажала очередного уебка в туалете, ожидая словить куш похлеще, чем с ним. Не выискивал, потому что это бессмысленно — их отношения обречены и гнилы настолько, как обречен и гнил сам Бладмарч.

Впрочем, он всматривался. Цепко так. Вдруг увидит Доминго, что еще десять лет назад задолжал ему сотку? Или Дика, или Чарльза, или Аманду — славную девчонку, пару раз помогавшую ему в некоторых делах…

Словив же взглядом (слишком) знакомый силуэт, Люсьен сначала подумал, что ему показалось. Мол, алкоголь стали в этой дыре делать лучше, и он ударил ему в голову; мол, просто перепутал…

Но мираж в виде его бывшего не растворялся. Они не виделись так долго, не знали друг друга так много, но это был он. Никаких сомнений.

Блять.

Отставляя бокал и поднимаясь, Бладмарч вновь особо ни о чем не думал. Плевать ему было на свою девчонку, вышедшую со стороны мужских туалетов; даже не задумывался он о лёгком, почти фантомном жжении татуировки на запястье, которую отец так не любил.

Мужчина со странно_знакомым силуэтом затягивался от косяка, сидя на диванчике полурасслабленно. У него были знакомые узловатые пальцы, тяжелые тёмные кудри, и, подходя почти впритык, Люсьен хмыкал — больше самому себе, чем бывшему бойфренду.

— Развлекаешься?

От двадцатипятилетнего Веги разило выпивкой за милю.

Он игнорировал обращение, точно Люсьен и не говорил ничего. Точно его не было, точно Бладмарч — пустое место, не имеющее для него никакого веса, никакой ценности.

Вега выглядел как дите порочной связи всех тех «плохих парней» с телевизора, на коих девчонки крашились скопами. Он затягивался и курил, выдыхал клубок дыма, прикрывая глаза и дыша размеренно, почти гипнотизируя поднятием и опусканием своей грудной клетки. Неосторожный — думал Люсьен, зыркая на чужое открытое горло, спокойствие и ленивость. Скорее вспоминая, правда, ибо Эрнест всегда был таким…

Недальновидным.

Доверчивым.

Глупым.

Почти как его «милая», только вот в ней эти качества выводили из себя, бесили. В Эрнесте — цепляли, и Люсьен, честно сказать, не мог отвести от чужого образа взгляд. Тот точно растворялся в клубной музыке, в её шуме; смешивался с окружением как тёмный виски с дешевой колой и кубиками льда. Линия его губ стала более аккуратной, тонкой, а неровная щетина под носом весьма уверенно распространилась и на щеки.

Чем-то — совсем чуть-чуть — он напоминал Люсьену Роберта. Гнался ли Эрнест за схожестью со Смоллом или так вышло случайно? Он не знал.

Окликнул лишь его еще раз хриплым голосом, вскидывая бровь. На этот раз к словам, правда, добавляя ладонь, что ткнула Эрнеста в плечо:

— Хей.

Тот раскрыл глаза лениво, фокусируя на Бладмарче взгляд. Зрачки во всю радужку — нетрудно заметить, пускай вокруг и полумрак напополам с неоновым мракобесием. Люсьен хмыкал, глядя на — бывшего — прыщавого мальчишку. Жизнь раскидала их по разным уголкам городов, миров, планет, и иронично ли то, что встретились они много лет спустя именно здесь? В клубе с дурным названием и хуевой выпивкой; в клубе, где свет колебался от первозданной черноты до ярких вспышек, а музыка отдавала эхом прямо в душу…

В клубе, где вкус не-первого поцелуя — дешевый алкоголь с колой и льдом. В клубе, где загорелые пальцы, зарывающиеся в хохолок платиновых волос не раздражали, умиляли скорее, равно как и чужие вздохи — задушенные такие, точно Эрнест, подобно пойманному во враждебной стране шпиону, решил молчать. До конца.

Люсьен хмыкал; ему уже давно не семнадцать, но на пальце по-прежнему нет кольца. На чужом, впрочем, тоже.

— Чего тебе? — Глухо так, хрипло. Не узнал? Возможно; под таким кайфом мать родную обойдешь, приняв её за дерево. Или чупакабру.

— Твой отец будет в ярости, — выдал Люсьен сухой констатацией факта, складывая руки на груди и делая шаг вперед. Эрнест же? Глядел зверем, выглядел странно. Глаза больше напоминали сточенные морем камешки базальта, чем отёсанный янтарь, как казалось Люсьену раньше. Дело ли в чужой запущенности? Или в том, как они — оба — изменились за все это время?..

Он не отвечал. Окидывал взглядом Люсьена, что изменился меньше, в разы меньше. На ногах его чёрные джинсы с ярким ремнем, на теле майка, а волосы, стянутые в короткий хвост — такие же серебристые, как десять лет назад. Дань привычке, желание? Бладмарч не смог бы ответить.

Впрочем, Эрнест, мать его, Хемингуэй Вега в ответах и не нуждался. Он сделал выпад, подобно гадюке; ухватился больно ловко для накуренного за запястье, притягивая Люсьена, вынуждая сесть к нему на колени. Тому в пору бы дернуться, в пору бы вырваться — особенно-то после того, как Эрнест провел носом по обнаженной шее, вдыхая терпкий запах чужого тела, одеколона и…

Женских, блять, духов.

— От тебя воняет, — фырчал Эрнест невозмутимо, одновременно с тем, как аккуратно прихватывал чужую мочку уха. Ласково так, в знакомом жесте, и, тем не менее, Бладмарч был готов — в любую секунду! — достать из так удачно подвернувшегося сапога заточку, вспороть Веге брюхо, дабы знал, как к нему лезть — он ведь не хер с горы, у него есть (была) девушка… но тот продолжил говорить. Жарко, на ухо, царапая щеку щетиной и стягивая с его волос резинку, запуская в пряди ладонь:

— Все еще выглядишь как блядь, ты в курсе?

От него разило острым запахом травы. Настоящей, не той дурью, которой изредка забавы ради приторговывал Люсьен. Он опасен, кричали его мысли, он безумен — и все же Бладмарч усмехался невольно, вспоминая того ссыкуна, кем был Эрнест в средней школе. Усмехался и подавался всем телом ближе, думая, что пошла его «милая» на тот орган, который сегодня так тщательно обрабатывали её губы.

— Тебя тоже взрослая жизнь не изменила, — он ластился к опустившимся шершавым ладоням, ведущим по бедрам; усмехался нагло, когда Вега с жадностью нырял пальцами под тонкую майку, ища следы запомненного пирсинга, — все так же остер на язык; слова быстрее мозга.

Тот злился, рычал утробно, кусая больше не принадлежащего ему Люсьена в незащищенное плечо — точно желая пометить, показать, что ни время, ни расстояния нихуя не меняют — Люсьен принадлежит ему. Ему и никому больше, и тому смешно, почти пьяно — как Эрнесту от своей травы, алкоголя.

Неон играл в его тёмных волосах; сама жизнь, сама смерть — все между тёмных кудрей, куда Люсьен запускал пальцы.

Почти десять лет друг без друга; сейчас это казалось вечностью.

И он соскучился. Так сильно, что почти не противился, когда Эрнест подхватил его под бёдра, утащил в угол, куда свет почти не проникал…

Но где каждый мог увидеть; мог просто подойти поближе, нырнуть в коридор близ черного хода и заметить, как Эрнест вжимал своего бывшего (нынешнего) в стенку, кусал в шею, вел по бёдрам и бокам ладонями с нажимом; соскучился, зараза, как блудный пёс за лаской. Но не смел сказать об этом вслух.

Впрочем, Люсьену это и не нужно:

— Потанцуй со мной, Хемингуэй, — выдыхал Бладмарч, со смешком запрокидывая голову, позволяя другому оставлять на своей солёной коже засосы. Звук треска ткани — почти белый шум фона, особенно-то в сочетании с тем, как его бедро сжали — жестко, почти больно, цепляя зубами его проколотый сосок.

Его стон был заглушен, терялся в какофонии музыки, а порванная майка, упавшая вниз тряпьем… это мелочи, сопутствующие наслаждению траты.

Ведь все равно Бладмарчу эта майка нравилась меньше, чем Хемингуэй, которого он хера с два — опять — отпустит.


End file.
